


Humoring Molly

by Lazchan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Caleb just wanted a quiet day in the library





	Humoring Molly

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a drabble request for one of my patrons who wanted a bit of Crit fic

Caleb was taking that rare moment where he could just relax, just not think about what was going on around him. Right now, he was happy to be surrounded by nothing but books, with Frumpkin on his shoulder. He had just gotten truly comfortable when the door to the library banged open, Molly standing in the doorway, a large, shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

Caleb sighed and put the book aside, raising his eyebrows at Molly. "What is it?" He asked, not wanting to give up his moment of peace quite yet, even if it was for Molly -- and Molly in this sort of mood could speak of utmost disaster or something banal, but amused Molly. 

 

Molly tried and failed to keep a serious expression on his face. "Caleb," his tone lowered and then he flung out a hand, pointing straight at Caleb. "You're a wizard, Caleb!" 

 

Caleb stared at Molly, caught momentarily speechless. What had happened to Molly? Had Molly lost his mind? Lost his memories? Thought Caleb lost his memories? Then he remembered the giant grin and he was feeling relaxed enough that he could play along with Molly's game. 

 

"I'm a what?" He interjected the most incredulous surprise into his voice as possible and it was worth it for Molly's reaction. 

 

Molly started laughing and bounced into the room. "You're a wizard!" 

 

"You're a wizard!" He rubbed his hands together and Caleb bit back his own laugh. Molly was in a very good mood and it was would be a shame to let this opportunity go to waste. Frumpkin was giving him a bemused look.

 

"Did you know this, Frumpkin?" he asked, staring at the fae cat as if it was a miracle that this could have happened. "Did you know I was a wizard?"

 

Frumpkin just gave only what could be called a snicker before vanishing. Caleb shook his head. "You'll have to tell me all about what it means to be a wizard," he said solemnly, looking up at Molly and patting the spot next to him, pushing a few books to the side. 

 

Molly plopped down next to Caleb, obviously pleased that he managed to win over the place of books, for even just the moment. 

 

"Eh, being a wizard is boring," Molly waved that off. "Let me go over all sorts of fun things more than making funny words out of books and talking to cats that aren't really there."

 

Caleb gives a faint smile and leans closer to Molly. "Well, let's get started…"


End file.
